


When the dust settles

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: When the tide turns and Malex find their way home.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

"Here I am." Isabel opened the door with a flourish but the smile on her face rapidly faded as she realised it was Michael on the doorstep. Michael took in the dark blue silk neglige and robe Isabel wore with a low whistle.

"Expecting company Is?" He teased leaning against the door frame. Isabel rolled her eyes without a hint of embarrassment and rested a hand on her hip.

"Make it quick Michael." She advised, eyes wandering to the road over his shoulder and back again.

"Dont worry I wont hold up your booty call. Have you been to the caves lately?"

"You know you could go see Max yourself." Isabel sighed her features softened slightly. "He just isn't Max since the break up you know? He just...it seems like he's slipping away..from me." Isabel wiped a tear from her cheek. "Look I hate to rush you Michael.."

"I get it. But I'll come back soon and we can go speak to Max, together." Isabel sniffed and nodded. Michael walked back to his truck and waved out of the window. Once he was out of the view of the house he parked up watching the road with the engine off.  
"Let's see who Isabel's playmate is." Michael mused.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're kidding." Alex grinned across the table at Michael. "Kyle and Isabel?" They where sitting in a booth at the Crash Down eating fries and drinking soda.

"That's what I saw." Michael wiped his greasy fingers on a napkin with a grin. Picking up a fry he dipped it in his soda.

"That is so gross." Alex commented. "The things you put in your mouth."

"I seem to recall you like me to put things in my mouth." Michael shot back, rewarded when Alex blushed.

"Guerin." It was a warning and Michael held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm still working on this friends thing. I thought ribbing each other was a part of that." He reached across and swiped a fry off Alex's plate. "Mmm stolen food tastes so much better."

Alex was about to retort when a shadow fell across the table.  
"Alex. I've been calling you for the last hour." Forrest sounded frustrated. He stood at the end of the table awkwardly, body tense.

"Hey, um I left my phone in my car." Alex glanced up at Forrest and back to Michael. "I told you I was having lunch here with Michael today."

"Can we talk? Outside?" Forrest turned shaking his blue head and walked out of the door.

"One second," Alex slid from the booth and Michael followed him to the door watching through the glass.

"Trouble in paradise?" Liz commented from where she stood stocking a napkin dispenser at a nearby table.

"Maybe," Michael stopped watching long enough to look at her. "You should go see Max. He's pretty upset."

"Really?" Liz scoffed. "Because I was pretty upset when he torched my lab Michael. The research could have saved lives."

"And ended mine, Max and Isabel's, Liz. We would have been hunted down and stuck in some military project and we all know how that ends." Michael sighed. "Just think about it." 

Liz nodded and Michael turned back to the window.

"No you dont." He was out of the door in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the cringe that did it. When Michael had turned back Forrest had been gesturing towards the Crash down, clearly angry. Alex had turned, Michael suspected to come inside and Forrest had grabbed his arm. In his anger he hadn't seen Alex flinch away, eyes wide. But Michael had.

"Take your hand off him." Michael instructed striding towards them. He could feel his powers surging beneath his skin but he held them in. For now.

"What?" Forrest looked confused.

"Take your hand off him." Michael gritted out and Forrest looked down in suprise jerking his hand away.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Forrest looked stricken. Alex was pale, his hand shaking every so slightly. "Look come back to my place, we can talk. I would never..."

Michael believed him. Forrest, despite Michael not liking the man was a good guy. But anyone could lash out when they were angry.

"I think you should go." Alex finally spoke from behind Michael. "You can pick up your stuff tomorrow."

It was a breakup Michael realised. Watching as Forrest nodded and stepped back, head down as he retreated to his car.

"You want me to drive you home?" Michael asked Alex. "I just need to pay the.." Michael had been walking back to the diner as he talked, suddenly he felt Alex catch his shoulder, turning him so fast that his hat tumbled from his head. Alex's mouth met his hard in a crushing kiss that Michael returned with enthusiasm.

They pulled apart and Alex smiled up at Michael who grinned back in return.

"So... You gonna tell me when you got your tongue pierced?"


	4. Chapter 4

"We should talk..." Michael murmured against Alex's mouth as he kissed him. Alex's hands skimmed under Michael's shirt touching warm skin and muscle.

"Talking sounds good." Alex agreed lowering his head to kiss and nip at the skin of Michael's stomach.

"That...that wasnt a euphemism." Michael groaned as Alex sucked his skin near to his naval. 

"No?" Alex stood taking Michael's shirt with him and Michael complied pulling it off over his head. Alex kissed Michael's neck. "Talk to me." In Alex's pre sex voice the words were filthy.

"You just broke up with blue top." Even as he spoke Michael's hands were moving, unbuttoning Alex's shirt. "Its to soon."

"Or very overdue.." Alex whispered as he sucked Michael's earlobe into his mouth and ground their hips together.

Michael steeled his resolve and broke away, walking the length of the airstream he turned to face Alex. "I dont want to be a rebound Alex. I dont." Michael shook his head. "We keep using each other without every saying what we really feel, what we want. I dont want to do that. Not anymore."

"You're right." Alex pushed his hands through his wrecked hair and sat down with a sigh. "I'm not good enough for you."

"What?" Michael was genuinely shocked, "Alex.."

"Hear me out Guerin. You want to talk? Then listen. The last ten years I told myself I wasnt running, wasnt a coward. I stayed away to keep you safe from my Father." Alex clasped his hands together. "But that wasnt true Guerin. I was scared. Scared of how I felt about you, how much it hurt, how good it felt. That over everything you mattered. Over duty...family. I knew that if my Dad found out how I felt, he would kill you. I thought I could hide it. But he knew. He used me to get to you. He hated me because I was gay. He despised me because I love you. And now hes gone and I still feel like hes watching every move I make. That somehow if I mess up he will still get to you." Alex looked up at Michael with damp eyes. "Hook ups are safe Guerin, but admitting that I love you? That only you matters more than anything else? That could kill us both."


	5. Chapter 5

"You think I dont feel the same? Fuck Alex I would do anything to keep you safe. I told your Father that when I fell in love with you I didnt feel so superior anymore."

"You told my Dad you loved me?" Alex looked shocked.

"And Isabel, Max. Maria...she worked it out for herself." Michael pushed a hand through his curls. "The one person I didnt tell...was the one that mattered most." Michael dropped to his knees in front of Alex. " I love you Alex."

Alex blinked, tears falling down his cheeks. " Im so scared of what could happen if we do this Guerin." He admitted.

"Me to."Michael confessed. Reaching out a hand he touched the small scar on Alex's chest, from the night of the cornfield. "Isabel once asked me if there was anyone on this planet worth staying for, worth saving." Michael looked up into Alex's eyes with a vulnerable smile. "Its you."

Alex gasped and lunged forward into Michael's lap. Kissing him over and over between shattered sobs and whispers.   
"I love you," The words Michael longed to hear broke him and he was crying in Alex's arms, Alex was crying to as they clung to each other, half naked on the floor. 

"You are the best and worst thing that has ever happened to me Alex."

"Your the best and worst thing that ever happened to me to." Alex smiled. "So..." he tweaked an eyebrow sexily. "Do you want to see what else I got pierced?"

Michael groaned and leant in for another kiss. It would be a while before he found that other piercing...


End file.
